Return of Chucky
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: REMAKE! Andy thinks he killed Chucky in his own apartment for good, but then...the killer doll is alive and will have his revenge on Andy. But then, Judy Barclay, was the new victim, and Chucky will do anything to kill her. They all are friends til the very end... Will Chucky have his revenge on Andy? Or will Andy succeed of killing Chucky once more?
1. Chapter 1

_*Author's Note: I wanted to remake the story of Return of Chucky, so here's a much better version. And yeah, I changed the story since I watched Curse of Chucky, so once you read this, you will get the picture if you watched the end credits scene in the unrated version. Thank you for reading this and enjoy!*_

* * *

***Prologue***

* * *

6 months before Chucky had been delivered to Andy's apartment, the evil doll was kicked out of the house after he was discovered that Alice's grandmother was alive from suffocating in the bag. Alice found out the real truth about Chucky and become very fearful of him. Chucky left the house before the grandmother could do anything to kill him after saving Alice from being possessed. It's been days since he left Alice who got away. If only he could contact Tiffany to form a new plan, but then, it hit him. He had more victims to finish off from the beginning. Especially one.

Chucky stole Alice's grandmother's phone to search online for one victim who needs to be taken down. He searched, "Andy Barclay" on facebook. A profile of him in his mid 30s appeared on screen. How he'd grown. Chucky looked through the photos of Andy, and his family. Even he has a family of his own. Andy was married and have a daughter. Chucky couldn't believe it. A picture of Kristen from Kent, was seen, but there are no recent photos of her. Did she die before Chucky was around? What the hell happen to her? But, the killer doll didn't care and glad she is out of the picture. There's Mike Norris, Karen, and Kyle on the list of Andy's family. Chucky looked at the photo of a daughter of Andy. She does look like him, but a bit of resemblance of her mother. Judy Barclay is her name. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, and an innocent face. Just like Andy. Chucky chuckled a little.

"Andy has a family of his own. I'm impressed that he moved on after I killed his childhood." He said. "He lives far from this area... Now, I need to contact my ex-wife." Chucky began to dial the number to have Tiffany's help once again.

* * *

6 months later, 7 year old Judy was playing Hopscotch outside of the little shop of her father's business, "Andy's Gun Shop". Above the shop is also the apartment where they live to make money of selling guns. Judy always wondered why would her father sell guns and keep on guard in the apartment, but Andy always give her the same exact answer. Guns worth a lot of money they need for paying bills.  
The truck arrived across the street, and a young woman with short brown hair come out with a package. Judy watched in silent and wonder. Maybe it's a birthday gift for her father which is tomorrow. Judy would go inside to see what her father got, but she decides to check a bit later to continue her game. She threw a rock on the ground and landed on the number 8. Before she could hop to the number, she heard a gunshot from the apartment building. Judy froze in fear, setting her eyes on the window where the living room is. What happened up there?

Judy ran in the living room to see her father holding a black garbage bag and about to head out. Andy knew his daughter heard the gunshot and it frightened her, but he had to tell her a lie. He could not tell her about Chucky at all. He killed the doll at last so Chucky won't hurt or kill anybody anymore. He shot him.

"Daddy? What happened?" Judy asked in a shaky voice.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, hon." Andy told her and walk pass her with a bag to throw it out. Judy turned and found a package that's been opened. Who is this from? What did her father get? A few minutes later, Andy came back up and found Judy looking in the box. "Judy, what're you doing?" He asked.

"What did you get?" Judy asked. "Who sent the gift to you?" Andy didn't say anything to her. The truth couldn't be revealed. Thank god Judy wasn't around the apartment to see Chucky there, she was outside playing by herself and then heard a gunshot.

"Grandma Karen called and she might be coming over tomorrow for dinner." Andy said changing the subject. "Mike was busy at work, so he couldn't make it."

"What about Aunt Kyle?" Judy asked.

"She's coming too." Andy said with a smile. "Okay. I'll be down at the store. Call me if you need anything. Don't let any strangers in, okay?" Andy told her as he gets his keys for his shop. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the apartment and go down the store that was below them. Judy was left above, and she didn't have any fear of it. The shop is only down below, and she feels safer when they have the store and public around them.

* * *

Alice was in her room one night, very frightened of what happened months ago. She had been gone to therapy for 6 months to get over the shocking truth of Chucky, but the doctors don't believe her story, but her grandmother was there when she almost died from suffocating. Alice could've been taken over by the doll for good until the grandmother saved her. Chucky is gone, but alive out there. Alice was afraid that he might come back and try to kill Alice and her grandmother. Or worse, he could be after someone else. Alice cried in her pillow.

"Mommy...daddy...I'm so sorry..." She says.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: Painful Memories***

* * *

It's been a week after Andy's birthday, and things have gone better when Kyle moves in the apartment with him and Judy. Since Andy had business of his own, he needs help of taking care of his daughter after the death of Kristen a year ago. She died in the car accident while going home with Judy. The little girl may have survived the accident, but Kristen didn't... Yet, Andy was relieved that Judy survived the accident. It's not easy to be a single parent, and Andy needs help. Not like his mother, Karen, who took care of him when he was a little kid after his dad died.  
Judy had never been the same since her mother's death, and she never makes any friends in school. She is a lone wolf. That's what the kids call her. But, Judy didn't mind at all, only except that she gets bullied. What made Andy worry is that Judy is like him when he was kid when his childhood was ruined by the doll... Judy did not know a thing about Chucky, and Andy will never speak of him since he killed him at last.  
In the basement, Andy kept every story, every newspaper about Chucky. After Andy got married to Kristen, he started to collect every single thing about his history with Chucky, and the stories of the victims who were killed by him, and the ones who got away. He heard about the news about the recent victim who was put into the asylum of being "insane". Nica Peirce. Poor girl.

"Andy?" A female voice called from the stairs of the basement. Andy turned and look up to see Kyle there. She still looks the same to him, but her blonde hair is a little long. "Lunch is ready." She told him. Andy nodded at her and went back to his collection. Kyle didn't leave. She watched him and went down the steps, looking on the walls and a table filled with newspapers, and photos. Remembering Chucky gave Kyle the chills. "Jesus, Andy. Why do you collect this shit? I thought you don't want to remember or mention..._him_." Kyle asked.

"He's gone now, Kyle." Andy said. "I took care of him. Thank god my kid didn't see him."

"Judy doesn't know about Chucky? That's good. But, what happens if she sees this? She will be so scared and never be near any of the toys." Kyle asked crossing her arms. Andy didn't say anything, but he went up the stairs, leaving Kyle. Andy went out of the office and came out to the store of his. He switched the sign to closed since he will be on break with Kyle and Judy upstairs. But, Kyle didn't leave the basement after Andy left. She stood to look at the stories in silent. She remembered her encounter with Chucky years ago. She wanted to forget the memory, but it's so hard not to...

"Kyle?" Andy called. Kyle blinked and look up at the doorway to see Andy there. "You alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. I have...a lot in my mind." Kyle replied. She walked up the steps and pass Andy who now closed the basement door an locked it.

* * *

Kyle was in the guest room with boxes, and the bed was set for her to sleep in for the night. As she getting her nightgown out to change into, a knock was heard outside her door. Good thing she's decent.

"Come in." She says. The door opened and Judy came in with her pajamas on. "Hey sweetie. What's up?" Kyle asked with a smile. Judy climbed on the bed.

"Aunt Kyle, can I ask you something?" Judy asked.

"Well, sure." Kyle says. "What's on your mind?" Judy bit her lip in silent. She looks troubled, and Kyle knows it. "Judy, what's the matter?"

"Um, last week the day before my daddy's birthday...I heard a gunshot in here." Judy said. Kyle listened. "He didn't tell me what he shot at. And...he didn't tell me what he got in the package."

"Umm...maybe he killed a rat with a gun." Kyle lied. "Maybe he got a new gun he wanted for his birthday." Judy blinked in confusion. Kyle prayed that her niece would buy the fake story. She's only 7, but she is smart. "Look, I have to change out of these clothes. Leave the room now, hon." Kyle suggested. Judy nodded and left her room. Kyle shuts the door and sighed in relief.  
Judy went into her room and shut the door behind her. She went over to the bedside and picked up the frame of her and her parents. But her eyes focused on her mother, Kristen.  
Judy remembered that day when she was in the car with her before the accident... A drunk driver rammed them over, and Judy nearly got killed. She had cuts all over, and she was in pain. The ambulance and police arrived after the report from one of the drivers who witnessed the accident. When they took Judy to the hospital, she asked for her mother, but the doctors break the news to her... Andy was very devastated about his wife's death when they told him the news, and Judy remember seeing him crying.  
It's been a year since that tragic day. Kristen was gone forever, but she was never forgotten. Judy puts the frame back on the bedside, she came to the jewelry box and opened it to take out the necklace with a heart shaped charm on it. Her mother gave it to her for her birthday before the accident. Judy smiled a bit at her necklace and decided to put it on. A knock was heard and Andy came in. Judy turned to him. Andy noticed a necklace she's wearing, he smiled a bit at her.

"You miss her. I miss her too, hon." Andy told her. Judy came to her bed and sat on it as Andy kneeled down. "She'll always be with you, even when you can't see her. But in your heart, she is there. She loves you very much." He said. Judy nodded a bit.

"I know, daddy. But, I wish...I wish she's still alive." Judy said. Andy sat by her and hugged her. He kissed her head.

"Me too. And you know what? She is glad that you're alive today. I was so relieved when you survived the crash, but...your mom..." Andy stopped when Judy looked up at him. "Never mind." He said. "Look, we've moved on. That's what she wanted. She wanted you to move on like I have. You haven't been the same since."

"I just miss her so much!" Judy said. Andy nodded. "I want her back!"

"But, she can't. She's in a better place now. Like I said before, she will always be with you." Andy said. "You can't see her, but you can feel it in your heart." Judy sighed a bit. As she was getting tucked into bed, Andy kissed her forehead. "Good night, baby. Sweet dreams. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, daddy. Good night." Judy whispered. Andy smiled and shut the lights off and closed the door. Judy looked at the window next to her where the moon is shining in the night sky, bringing the light in the room. "...Good night, mom. Love you." She whispered, looking at the night sky. She rolled to her side and closed her eyes to fall asleep.


End file.
